Resident Evil Project KYUBI: El Origen
by ErickSmoke91
Summary: Raccoon City esta pasando por la peor catástrofe posible, y aunque Umbrela es la responsable no puedo dejar de pensar que parte de la culpa es mía, solo que nunca pensé que mi deseo egoísta de salvar a esa pequeña causaría esto. Es inevitable, es hora de conozcan el proyecto KYUBI.
1. Prologo

_Este crossover de Naruto con resident evil será con respecto a las películas, aunque se podría hacer referencia a eventos o personajes de los videojuegos. El emparejamiento será Alice/Naruto o Jill/Naruto._

_El fic comenzara a partir del término de la primera película, con solo algunos pequeños cambios._

Prologo

_Me llamo Alice, trabajaba para la corporación Umbrela, la entidad comercial más grande y poderosa del mundo. Yo era jefa de seguridad en un centro de alta tecnología llamado la *colmena. Un laboratorio subterráneo secreto que desarrollaba experimentos… en armamento viral, pero hubo un accidente, el virus se esparció y todo el mundo murió… pero no… permanecieron muertos._

_El Virus-T reanimo sus cuerpos; pero yo sobreviví junto con un ambientalista llamado Matt; cuando salimos unos científicos de Umbrela nos secuestraron y nos separaron._

—Esta mutando, lo quiero en el programa NEMESIS—

—MATT—

—Llévenla al centro de Raccoon City, y reúnan a un equipo. Reabriremos la colmena, quiero saber lo que paso ahí abajo—

_Pensamos que el horror había quedado atrás… pero nos equivocamos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo I

—Esta viendo Raccoon Sie7e y ahora el informe de tiempo con Teddy Morales—

—Son las seis de la mañana y la temperatura ya alcanzo la marca de los 33°, conforme continúa esta onda de calor sin precedentes. Cielos despejados en Raccoon City con una ligera brisa procedente del oeste, y aunque no lo crean tenemos un conteo de polen de cero punto siete, todo un record para esta época del año, buenas noticias par las personas que sufren de asma o alergias, en resumen parece que será otro hermoso día, no se vayan porque después de estos mensajes hablaremos de sus destinos favoritos—

Y así es como comienzan su día los habitantes de Raccoon City, tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que ocurre en las entrañas de su ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Debajo de Raccoon City, Entrada a la colmena.**

Un comando de agentes, pertenecientes a Umbrela Corps, se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de metal.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a la puerta, dirigió su atención al panel de control, tecleo una combinación de números y en cuestión de segundos, la puerta estaba abierta.

—Equipo de avanzada, adelante—

Tres agentes armados con rifles de asalto entraron en la profunda oscuridad de la colmena, mientras otro, más atrás, monitoreaba el nivel de contaminación del virus-T.

Los tres agentes avanzaban cuidadosamente, no sabían que es lo que podían encontrarse en ese lugar.

—grrrr—

Se detuvieron, prestando atención a la dirección de donde provino ese sonido. Pero esa oscuridad no permitía ver más allá de su nariz. Se estaban poniendo algo nerviosos, sujetaron sus rifles firmemente, buscando sentirse más seguros.

Silencio, al parecer esa especie de gruñido fue solo su imaginación, aun así tenia que reportar cualquier anomalía.

—Señor… —

Antes de que pudiera reportar un alarido los alerto, ese sonido no parecía humano, prepararon sus rifles y avanzaron unos pasos mas, para después comenzar a retroceder.

Afuera, En el radar se podían ver cada agente representado por un punto de color blanco, y como después de ese alarido cientos de puntos rojos avanzaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

—La contaminación por virus-T va en acenso—

Estaban retrocediendo, esas cosas, sean lo que sean eran demasiadas para ellos, tenían que salir y cerrar la puerta, armarse me mejor y volver, pero era tarde, de un momento a otro una de esas cosas ya se encontraba sobre ellos, maldición, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de disparar cuando esas cosas se los estaban comendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Puente Ravens Gates, entrada principal a Raccoon City.**

Doce camionetas Chevrolet modelo Suburban de color negras con el logotipo de Umbrela avanzaban velozmente al interior de Raccoon City, separándose para cada una cumplir con su objetivo, evacuar a las personas mas importantes para Umbrela.

Cada camioneta contaba con uno de los sistemas mas avanzados de tecnología, mostrando en ellos el nombre del objetivo, localización, estatus y nivel de prioridad.

Uno de Ellos:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::: Nombre: Dr. Charles Ashford :::

::: Localización: Landor #128 Calle RC 99JB :::

::: Estatus: Empleado de Umbrela Nivel 6 :::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::: ALTA PRIORIDAD DE EVACUACIÓN ::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Dr. Ashford se encontraba hablando por teléfono, se miraba feliz, y como no estarlo cuando su mayor tesoro se encontraba tan bien, parecía que podría hacer su vida de manera normal en unos años, y todo gracias a esa persona, aquella que podía considerar parte de su familia, desde que se conocieron hace algunos años, su hija lo quería como si fuera su tío, aunque bueno, al fin y al cabo era su padrino en todas sus graduaciones, y lo seria nuevamente cunado ella terminara la secundaria.

Esta llamada era debido a ello, había llamado para preguntar como estaba su ahijada y bromear con ella diciendo que no podría asistir a su graduación.

El Dr. Ashford reirá al recordar como su pequeña le gritaba a su padrino por el teléfono, advirtiéndole que tenía que venir, sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban por ellos casi no escucho cuando el timbre de su casa sonaba al parecer por tercera vez.

Se dirigió con paso lento a la puerta, apoyándose en la muleta, abrió la puerta y su cara cambio.

—Tengo que colgar, después hablamos—

Miro seriamente a los dos hombres de Umbrela.

—Disculpe señor, hubo un accidente— el hombre que estaba frente a el de lado izquierdo rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cuan grave es? —

—Tiene que acompañarnos— contesto el otro.

El doctor levanto el teléfono que llevaba en la mano

—Debo llamar a mi hija—

—Eso ya esta arreglado Doc—

— ¿Arreglado?, dice, acaba de irse a la escuela—

Vio como el hombre de su derecha se acercaba a él, suspiro, estos hombres no lo dejarían llamar a su hija, se resigno, se acercó a la mesa donde tenia un maletín con lo cosas que necesitaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Escuela Secundaria de Raccoon City.**

La clase entera estaba en silencio, dos hombres vestidos con trajes de color negro habían interrumpido la clase, para llevarse a una de sus compañeras. Una niña se levanto, recogió su mochila, avanzo con paso lento a los hombres.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, preguntas como quien eran esos hombres, o que querían con ella, era lo que alcanzaba a escuchar la pequeña, se giro a ver a sus compañeros y después acompaño a los hombres hasta una camioneta.

Subieron a la camioneta, y avanzaron por el centro de la ciudad, la pequeña iba en silencio, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a su pecho, en el, colgaba una piedra de una pulgada de largo, de color verde, era un regalo de si padrino, siempre que estaba nerviosa la mira, ya que le daba la confianza de que todo saldría bien.

Un ruido sordo la aturdió, la camioneta giro una, otra y otra vez hasta que se detuvo, quedando de cabeza, después todo se oscureció.

La gente miraba con horror como un camión impacto la camioneta negra haciéndola girar tres veces. El conductor del camión acelero, alejándose de la escena, y en la camioneta nadie se movía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—_Aquí Gamma Siete, evacuación completa, pero hemos perdido contacto con Gamma Doce—_

Finalmente las camionetas habían salido de Raccoon City.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**13 Horas Después.**

Entro a su casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo, paso junto a la pared, donde podían leerse varios encabezados:

_"Agente de S.T.A.R.S. Degradada"_

_"S.T.A.R.S. Suspendida"_

_"Oficial de S.T.A.R.S. bajo sospecha"_

_Avanzo hasta la radio de banda móvil y la encendió, las conversaciones entre los agentes del departamento de policía de Raccoon City comenzaron a escucharse._

—_Unidad doce, la unidad doce necesita refuerzos urgentemente en el puente Raven's Gates—_

Se giro y miro el televisor, cambiara al canal que cambiara todos mostraban lo mismo, noticias en vivo de lo que sucedía en la ciudad. Se detuvo en uno.

—_Aun no hay una explicación a esta hola de homicidios espontáneos que están pasando en la ciudad— _La reportea mostraba como la gente se atacaba entre ellos, mordiéndose en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

—_Atrás, atrás no se acerque—_ Un agente de policía trataba de dialogar con las personas pero ellas terminaron matándolo.

—_Es una hola de muerte que no tiene fin—_ repitió la reportera con desesperación.

La radio volvió a sonar con las palabras de los agentes del departamento de policía.

—_Refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos—_

—_Esta pasando como nos dijo Valentine—_

—_No podemos hacerlo solos—_

—_Todo personal de policía en descanso debe presentarse de inmediato en servicio activo—_

—_tal vez Valentine tenia razón—_

Dejo de prestar atención a la radio y a la televisión, fue hasta mesa, cogió sus armas junto con los cargadores y salió rumbo al departamento de policía.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Había un gran alboroto en el departamento de policías, los agentes trataban de controlar a los infectados sin usar violencia. Los infectados mordían a los oficiales, parecía que estaban por perder el control._

_La puerta se abrió tras una patada, entro calmada mente, miro a cada infectado y sin más avanzo disparándoles a las cabezas._

_Los agentes al ver caer a los infectados apuntaron sus armas hacia la recién llegada._

—Esperen es Valentine— grito uno.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — escucho a alguien detrás de ella preguntar.

—Valentine—Dirigió su vista a quien la nombraba.

—Están infectados— recargo su arma.

En una silla se encontraba un ladrón junto a una mujer infectada, intentaba desesperada mente alejarse de ella pero las esposas evitaban que lo hiciera.

—Que alguien me quite a esta loca de encima—

—Te lo dije, a la cabeza— repitió Valentine.

—Ayúdenme— lloro el ladrón.

_Valentine se acercó y de un disparo le voló los sesos a la mujer infectada. Las personas del departamento no dejaban de gritar. Ella miro al ladrón, levanto su arma._

—No, no, no— comenzó a gritar el ladrón cerrando los ojos.

_Oyó el disparo, pero no sintió el impacto de la bala, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que las esposas que lo sujetaban a la silla, fueron destruidas por el plomazo._

—Me voy de la ciudad y les sugiero que ustedes también lo hagan—

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya todos estaban huyendo. Lo último que oyó fue que la corporación Umbrela estaba enviando agentes armados para controlar la epidemia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A las afuera de Raccoon City, cercas del puente Raven's Gates.**

_En una instalación móvil de hombre un hombre miraba el monitor de su laptop, abrió varias rutas en el explorador hasta llegar a una carpeta. Accedió a ella y ejecuto el programa._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_::::::::::::::: MANDO MANUAL DE ENTRADA DE LINEA ::::::::::::::_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_ proyecto ALICE activación iniciada_

_ SEDANTE _—_ SUSPENDIDO_

_ INTRAVENOSA _—_ SUSPENDIDA_

_ RELAJANTE MUSCULAR _— SUSPENDIDO

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiro, era un desastre lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos en Raccoon City, pero le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta, para las pruebas de campo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hospital de Raccoon City.**

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron, era una habitación completamente blanca, en el centro de ella se podía ver una cama con una mujer en ella, a sus lados unos monitores, cada monitor mostraba estadísticas diferentes, el que estaba en la cabeza de la mujer mostraba la actividad cerebral, al lado izquierdo los latidos, al derecho las estadísticas comunes, temperatura, peso, estatura, tipo de sangre.

La mujer abrió los ojos, intento incorporarse, pero las punzadas de todas las sondas que tenia conectada le detuvieron, provocando un grito de dolor.

Miro todos esos cables conectados a ella, comenzó a arrancarse uno por uno todos ellos, al terminar intento caminar fuera de la habitación, pero las piernas le fallaron, se levanto con gran esfuerzo y se dio cuenta de que solo una bata, más parecida a dos grandes hojas de papel (una por delante y otra por detrás), ocultaba su desnudez.

Avanzo a paso lento a través de la puerta y el pasillo, llegando hasta el vestíbulo, en todo el trayecto no vio personas. En un escritorio encontró una bata de doctor, se vistió con ella y se apresuró a encontrar la salida.

Las puertas de acceso al hospital estaban destruidas, avanzo más allá de ellas y se quedo sin habla, continúo avanzando entre los autos destruidos, pasando junto a las llamas que salía de alguno de ellos.

_Una hoja de periódico se atoro en su pierna, llevo su mano a ella antes de que el viento se la llevara._

_**¡LOS MUERTOS CAMINAN!**_

_Pudo leer en la hoja, levanto la vista y vio los autos patrulla, se apresuró a ellos buscando un arma, busco en la primera, que era la más cercana, pero no encontró nada, paso a la siguiente y ahí su suerte le sonrió, una escopeta totalmente carga se encontraba en ella._

_Tomo la escopeta y se preparo, lo que vivió en la colmena no seria nada…_

_Comparado con esto._


	2. Arrival

_Capitulo I_

**Puente Raven's Gates.**

Actualmente, este puente es la única salida de Raccoon City, Umbrella Corps se había encargado de ello, rodeando a la ciudad entera con una muralla de metal de tres pisos de alto. La intención era clara, nadie salía sin que Umbrella lo dejara salir.

La gente se amontonaba, los hombres de Umbrella eran insuficientes, por lo cual el proceso era lento, pero no podían tomar riesgos, cada persona que saliera debía ser examinada exhaustiva mente.

La gente no hacia las cosas más fáciles, los gritos y empujones no se detenían, cada persona exigía ser la siguiente, nadie quería pasar un minuto más en este infierno.

—La ciudad esta controlada, Señor, las tropas ya sellaron todas las salidas, la única que queda es este puente—

—_Todos los ciudadanos deben someterse a una revisión para abandonar la ciudad—_Resonó desde los parlantes.

—SEÑOR, Sera mejor que vea esto— Aparto su vista del monitor, girando hacia el agente que le llamo.

—_Las familias deben pasar juntas a los puntos de chequeo—_ escucho de los parlantes cuando subía las escaleras.

Llego a la cima, miro a las miles de habitantes de Raccoon, observo cada punto de chequeo, se necesito mucho personal para revisar a una sola persona, los escáneres y computadores eran insuficientes para revisar a cada uno de ellas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se descontrolara.

—Ésta bien, puede pasar—

—El que sigue—

—Hagan una fila— Cada agente en los puntos de chequeo intentaba mantener las cosas en orden.

—_Necesitamos refuerzos aquí abajo—_ oyó atreves del comunicador que tenia en su oído.

Si solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo se fuera a la mierda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—_Nuevas ordenes unidad Delta, diríjanse al puente Raven's Gate, necesitan refuerzos urgentemente—_

—Entendido base, en camino—La unidad delta respondió inmediatamente, en estos momentos se encontrabas sobrevolando el centro de la ciudad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba cansada, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacia esas cosas acabarían con ella. Siguió subiendo las escaleras, arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto los zapatos de tacón. Estaban cerca, no podía alejarse de ellos, siguió subiendo, hasta que tropezó, los malditos tacones se quebraron. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, faltaba poco para la azotea, ahí podría librarse de ellos.

—Aléjense de mi— Luchaba desesperadamente, sus nervios la traicionaron y no podía colocar correctamente el código de acceso.

—Ahahahaha— Uno la había mordido en el brazo. Como pudo, libero su brazo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el dolor era insoportable, ni siquiera la adrenalina podría evitarle el dolor. Y al final como pudo introdujo correctamente el código de acceso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Civil en problemas, baja el helicóptero— un miembro del equipo delta logro ver a una mujer en la azotea de un edificio.

—No puedo, tenemos órdenes— contesto el piloto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Aléjense, aléjense— no se los dejaría fácil, lucharía hasta donde su fuerza lo permitiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—La van a matar, baja esta cosa—

—Es una civil y tenemos órdenes—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente la habían acorralado, estaba al filo del edificio, un paso más y seria una estampilla en la calle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Obedece— Tenia que actuar inmediatamente, o esas cosas matarían a la mujer.

—Nicolau, átame—

—Oye espera— Le gritaron sus compañeros, pero él ya se había lanzado.

Sacos sus armas en el aire, apunto a las criaturas y comenzó a disparar, uno a uno les volaba los sesos. No desperdiciaba ninguna bala, no debía hacerlo. Cada vez estaba mas cerca del techo, dejo de disparar, casi se estrella, al parecer sus compañeros alcanzaron a atarlo.

Las criaturas se viraron hacia él, olvidándose de la mujer. Se quito el arnés y se acercó a la primera criatura, mandándola a volar de una patada a la cara. Debía salvaguardar cuantas municiones pueda.

—Desciende—le dieron un agente al piloto.

—Hazlo— apoyo otro.

Se encargo de las ultimas dos y se dirigió hacia la mujer, sus compañeros se unieron a él en la azotea.

—Oye te encuentras bien—La mujer no respondió.

—Aléjate de la orilla, ven conmigo—aun sin respuesta.

—Todo está bien—

—Claro que no— al fin respondió ella.

—He visto lo que pasa cuando los muerden—Dirigió su vista, a la mordida que recibió en su brazo.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos—

—No hay marcha atrás— Se giro y se dejo caer.

— ¡NO! — Los Agentes corrieron a la orilla solo para ver un cuerpo destrozado por el impacto con el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Puente Raven's Gates.**

La conglomeración de gente cada vez se desesperaba mas, los oficiales, lentamente estaban perdiendo el control de la gente.

—A un lado—Jill se movía entre la gente, buscando una cara familiar.

—Peyton— Le llamo pero no la escucho, chiflo, pero tampoco dio resultado.

— ¡PEYTON!—

— ¿¡Valentine!?— Se sorprendió.

—Ey, Valentine— Avanzo hacia ella.

—Permiso. ¡MUEVANSE!—Trato de llegar a el Valentine, pero un policía se le atravesó.

—Déjala pasar—

—Que bueno que llegas, necesitamos ayuda— Un hombre aparentemente entre los cuarenta o cincuentas años callo al suelo convulsionándose, estaba acompañado solamente de su hija.

—Tiene problemas cardíacos— La hija se arrodillo, tratando de ayudarlo.

—Aléjense de él— Grito un agente.

—Hagan algo —Pidió ella— ¡PAPÁ!—

—Todo mundo atrás—Los agentes trataban de que la gente se dispersara.

— ¡no respira! — lloro.

—APARTENSE, APARTENSE—

Peyton avanzo rápido así la joven. —Ven conmigo—

— ¡NO! — Trato de aferrarse.

—Levántate— Peyton la abrazo y poco a poco la alejaba de su padre. No pudo darse cuenta que aquel hombre, supuestamente muerto, abrió los ojos. Y tampoco pudo evitar que le mordiera.

—AHAHAHA— Grito Peyton. — ¡QUÍTENMELO!, ¡QUÍTENMELO!—

— ¡A UN LADO! — Exclamo Valentine sacando su pistola, miro al hombre y sin dudarlo le voló la tapa de los sesos.

—Esta aquí, esta en la salida— Le comunico a su jefe atreves del aparato que llevaba su oreja.

La gente miraba para todos lados, confundida, sin saber que demonios hacer. Mientras Valentine le ponía un torniquete a Peyton en la pierna, lugar donde fue mordido.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, debiste salir cuando pudiste—

—Son seres humanos Jill—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Cierra las compuertas—Dijo el hombre que tenia el comunicador en la oreja.

— ¿Señor? — exclamo confundido el agente.

—Que las cierres—

—Nuestros hombres están a…—

—SOLO hazlo—

Las compuertas comenzaron a cerrarse, algunos agentes al verlo las cruzaron, y la gente al ver que las cerraban corrieron directamente a ellas. Quitaron a los agentes que les estorbaban, pero las puertas ya estaban cerras. Con desesperación comenzaron a golpearlas, gritando que las abrieran. Golpeando a los agentes que trataban de mantener las cosas bajo control.

—_Esta es una zona de cuarentena de riesgo biológico, debido al peligro de infección no pueden salir de la ciudad—_hablo atreves de un megáfono, aquel hombre culpable de cerrar las compuertas.

—¿Que diablos sucede aquí?— Grito alguien de entre la multitud.

—_Se han tomado todas las medidas apropiadas, la situación esta bajo control, por favor regresen a sus casas_—

— ¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!—

— ¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!—

Al fin perdieron el control, las personas presas del miedo y la desesperación, comenzaron a atacar a los agentes, luchando por abrir las compuertas, atropellando aquellos que se atravesaban en su camino.

~BANG~ Se detuvieron, al sonido del balazo. _—Tienen cinco segundos para dar la media vuelta y volver a la ciudad_—

Los habitantes miraban incrédulos como ese sujeto de acento, ¿ruso?, les decía tranquilamente que se volvieran a sus casas, que todo estaba bajo control, cuando no hace ni cinco minutos estában con esos rigurosos chequeos para dejarlos salir. Después cierran las compuertas ¿y ya todo esta bien?

— ¡COMO JODIDOS PUESDEN ESTAR BEIN LAS COSAS!— Gritaba el genterío.

El hombre de acento ruso se viro a su subordinado. —Hazlo—

—_Se autoriza la utilización de la fuerza_—

—_Cinco…_— Todos los agentes cortaron cartucho.

— ¡No pueden dispararles! — Teddy, la reportera de Raccoon Se7en, les dijo a todos.

—_Cuatro…_—

— ¡No lo harán!— Secundo Jill.

—_Tres…_—

— ¡QUE SE APARTEN! —Grito Peyton.

—_Dos…_—

— ¡MUEVANSE! —Le siguió Jill al ver que si dispararían contra los civiles.

—_Uno_—

Los disparos comenzaron, la gente corría asustada de regreso a la ciudad, Jill y Peyton empujaban a aquellos que no se movían, obligándolos a retirarse. Mientras los agentes dejaron de disparar, era cierto que se les ordeno que dispararan, pero no lo harían apuntando a los civiles, solo debían asustarlos, no eran monstruos para matarlos, por lo menos no todavía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—_Brigadas vayan al sector 01 para neutralizar al enemigo_— escuchaban las ordenes atreves de los intercomunicadores.

En medio de la cuidad algunos agentes de Umbrella y el departamento de policía se apoyaban mutuamente para acabar con las criaturas. Cada disparo era preciso, intentando usar la cantidad mínima de municiones, pero las criaturas eran demasiadas, las Shotgun, Submachine y hasta los Assault Rifle eran poco eficientes.

—Granada— enseguida se cubrieron.

La granada destrozo a unas cuantas criaturas, pero las demás continuaron sin inmutarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Las brigadas tres a siete ya se retiraron— el mismo hombre de acento ruso bajaba unas escaleras.

Al parecer informaba de la situación a su superior. —No Señor, fallaron todas las medidas— se detuvo, tomo aire y continuo.

—Es incontenible, la contaminación se propaga más rápido de lo que fue anticipado—

Se sorprendió al mirar quien estaba esperándolo. —Doctor Ashford, ¿no debería estar en el helicóptero? — El doctor Ashford camino lentamente hacia él.

—No me iré Keith— dijo firmemente el doctor.

—Tengo órdenes de sacarlos a usted y a los otros científicos de la zona— Se cruzo de brazos el sujeto ahora conocido como Keith.

—Son demasiado importantes para Umbrella— puso sus manos sobre los hombros del doctor.

—No pienso irme de aquí sin mi hija— el doctor ignoro su gesto de confort.

—En verdad lo ciento, pero la cuidad esta sellada, tal ves sobrevivió al choque, pero no la encontramos, aunque estuviera con vida no la dejaría salir, el riesgo a la infección es muy grande, por favor entienda—

El doctor cerro los ojos—Usted haga lo que deba hacer— y los abrió lentamente — Yo me quedo—

El señor Keith sonrió, y quito sus manos de los hombros del doctor y comenzó a alejarse, ya estando unos pasos se giro para ver como el doctor fue escoltado a una carpa. Lo dejaron solo, camino hasta llegar a una computadora, se sentó y ejecutando un comando se abrió una ventana. Tecleo algunas cosas y espero respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::UMBRELLA ACCESO REMOTO:::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ENTRADA DE ACCESO NIVEL 6_

_ INTRODUSCA ID DE SEGURIDAD ASHFORDC_

_ INTRODUSCA CONTRASEÑA ****** _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ACCESO REVOCADO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El doctor miro como su usuario fue revocado, la verdad dada la situación no le extraño, saco su computadora portátil del maletín que llevaba consigo. Accedió a su propia consola e intento desde ahí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::: ACCESO REMOTO QUERY:::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ABRIENDO DIRECCION DE RED DE UMBRELA..._

_INTRODUSCA ID ASHFORDC_

_INTRODUSCA CONTRASEÑA ****** _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ACCESO DENEGADO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ACCESANDO A LA WEB

BUSCANDO HACK ASFH-LEV6

ESCANEANDO….

CODIGO AUTOMATICO: L514PR

USUARIO DE ACCESO: ASHFORDC ...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::ACCESO CONCEDIDO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonrió no era muy difícil hackear la contraseña, ahora solo tenia que encontrar a su pequeña. Abrió otra consola y volvió a teclear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ABRIR LOCALIZADOR PERSONAL

OBJETIVO ASHFORD, ANGELA

ABIERTO

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una ventana nueva se abrió mostrandole la ciudad, la pantalla comenzó a navegar por toda la cuidad buscando a la niña llamada Ángela. Se detuvo en la secundaria y dio acceso a las cámaras exteriores de ese lugar. Saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número.

—Vamos, vamos, contesta— el doctor sabia que tendría que buscar sobrevivientes y hacer un trato para que sacaran a su hija, pero las probabilidades de que pudieran llegar a ella eran relativamente baja, el sacarla de la cuidad seria casi imposible, solo conocía alguien capas de asegurar el rescate de su hija.

— que diablos estas haciendo que no contestas—Cada segundo era un martirio para el doctor.

— _¿Quien habla? —_oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!— exclamo con desesperación en su voz.

— _¿Chars? ¿Qué pasa? Es raro oírte desesperado— _

— NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ENTRAR EN DETELLES, ES SOLO QUE ANGELA ESTA EN PELIGRO— Al escuchar Ángela y peligro en la misma oración fue suficiente para que todo lo demás dejara de importar.

—_Tranquilízate un poco—_ Escucho de la voz, aunque era notorio que el tampoco estaba tranquilo.

—_En que clase de peligro esta mi chibi-tenshi—_

—No puedo explicarte con detalle…—

El joven se estaba desesperando, como podría ser que su chibi-tenshi se encontrara en peligro, si apenas esa mañana le había jugado una broma a la pequeña.

—_Virus T—_Escucho decir al doctor y con esa sola palabra supo la clase de peligro en la que su pequeño ángel estaba expuesta.

Su ceño se frunció, sabia que Umbrella acabaría cometiendo una estupidez, se recrimino a si mismo por no haberlo evitado.

—Chars, puedes localizarla—

—_Ya lo he hecho, se encuentra en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad_— oyó al doctor contestarle por el móvil.

—Bien, eso me ahorra tiempo, necesitamos mantenerla segura en lo que llego—

—_Estoy buscando sobrevivientes, les diré como salir, a cambio de la protección de Ángela—_

—Bien, estaré ahí lo mas pronto que pueda— se cayo un momento. —Chars, te prometo que la sacare de ahí, aunque tenga que destruir cada maldito zombi que haya en Raccoon City.

Aplasto el teléfono que tenia en su mano, si su pequeña ángel se lastimaba aunque sea un poco, No dejaría ni los escombros de Umbrella.

Camino de un lado del teléfono hasta una habitación, en la puerta de la misma se encontraba un escáner para la mano, puso su mano derecha sobre ella y el dispositivo comenzó a pitar, después de unos segundos la puerta de acero comenzó a hacer ruidos de engranajes en movimientos, al final la puerta se abrió. Se adentro en el cuarto, era muy grande y en él se encontraba armas de todo tipo de calibres.

Cogió un chaleco de combate de color negro y se lo puso. Avanzo a una pared llena de armas blancas, en ellas podían verse navajas comunes, de supervivencia, de combate, kukris, lanzadores, bowies, kunais, shurikens, espadas occidentales y hasta katanas japonesas; extendió su mano y amago un cuchillo de combate toothpick de treinta centímetros de largo por un cuarto de pulgada de ancho, lo puso en una funda sujeta a su pierna derecha. Después se dirigió a las armas de fuego cortas, pistolas y revolver's, tomo dos Beretta modelo 92Fs de 9mm y una Glock 19c.

Las Berretas las puso a su costado mientras que la Glock fue a su pierna izquierda, miro el resto de sus armas, sub-ametralladoras, ametralladoras, rifles de asalto y rifles de francotirador.

Todas ellas eran armas poderosas, pero grandes y pesadas (sin tomar en cuenta las sub-ametralladoras), que solo le estorbarían.

En la pared del centro en una vitrina se encontraban dos pistolas plateadas de diez y seis pulgas, abrió la vitrina y las saco, estas eran sus favoritas, diseñadas a petición suya por una amiga maniática de las armas. Eran mas poderosas que un rifle de francotirador, y ligeramente mas grande que una sub ametralladora, pero eran sus favoritas por el simple hecho de que solo el las podía usar.

Salió de la habitación después de coger seis granadas de fragmentación y un transmisor el cual puso en su oído.

—Llamando a Black Eagle_— _llamo a través de su transmisor.

—_Aquí __Black__Eagle__—_contesto una voz tranquila.

—Me dirijo a tu casa, prepara el Black Hawk_ —_

—_El Black Hawk siempre esta listo, ¿Cuál es el destino? —_

—Raccoon City_— _Cerró la casa y subió a su moto.

—_Nivel de emergencia—_escucho cuando se ponía el casco.

—Emergencia clase "Doble S"_ —_No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Qué…?—_

—Unos idiotas pusieron en peligro a mi pequeño ángel y voy a rescatarla_—_Interrumpió a la otra persona.

—_Solo estoy esperándote—_

—Gracias… Sai_—_Miro al frente, encendió la moto y se fue.

El llamado Sai sonrió y con la transmisión finalizada solo dijo tres palabras. _—_De nada… Naruto_—_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La comunicación se corto, pero el doctor confiaba plenamente en el padrino de su hija, ahora solo tenia que encontrar a alguien que pudiera mantenerla a salvo hasta su llegada.

—Vamos, debe quedar alguien vivo_— _buscaba a través del computador, el cual le mostraba las calles de la ahora caótica Raccoon City. Después de varias calles y avenidas encontró a una persona, una mujer vestida con una bata blanca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Avanzaba lentamente por la calle, con solo una escopeta para protegerse, en una esquina vio una tienda de artículos variados, viendo hacia los lados para comprobar peligro, al no ver peligro aparente se adentro en la tienda.

Con el alboroto el cerrar la puerta del establecimiento carecía de importancia, recargo la escopeta sobre una vitrina y se dirigió a unos percheros con ropa, cogió un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera naranja de tirantes.

Se dirigió al probador de ropa, dejo caer la prenda que la cubría, usando el espejo de cuerpo entero contemplo su desnudez, no encontró ni una sola marca o cicatriz, aquellas que debieron quedar gracias a las agujas que se arrancó no existían. En vez de eso, su piel se miraba más tersa y suave que nunca.

Se puso los pantalones con algo de incomodidad, no sabia como algunas mujeres usaban los pantalones sin ropa interior y como rayos era posible que la tienda no tubiera ropa interior. Suspiro, la playera fue menos incomoda aunque gracias a la baja temperatura la playera no hacia mas que sobresaltar sus duros pezones.

Ignorando la incomodidad tomo rumbo a la sección de armas, agarro una pistola nueve milímetros y dos sub ametralladoras, se dirigió a la salida cuando callo al suelo sujetando su cabeza.

— _¡NO~, MATT!— _Imágenes de los científicos de Umbrella separándolos después de su escape en la colmena invadieron su mente.

—_Llévenla al centro de Raccoon City, pónganla en cuarentena y bajo observación— _recuerdos de un cuarto con las paredes blancas, sin lugar a dudas era donde la tenían en cuarentena.

—_Preparen la exposición_—El cuarto estaba lleno de personas usando batas blancas, una de esas personas dirigía a las demás, pero no podía enfocar su rostro. Miro como le inyectaban una sustancia.

—_Aumenten la dosis_—La persona al mando ordeno el aumento de la sustancia, una sustancia azul muy familiar para ella.

— ¡_SOLO! háganlo_—Miro como los gráficos en los monitores aumentaban desmesuradamente y después el dolor de cabeza y las imágenes cesaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Black Hawk era un avión negro basado en el Hyper-X43 de los estados unidos, contaba con un motor scramjet diseñado para volar a velocidades superiores a Mach 10. Llegando a los 14,000 km/h a 33,000 metros de altura. Y aunque el Hyper-X43 forma parte de la serie de aeronaves experimentales no tripulados, el Black Hawk fue modificado precisamente para ser tripulado.

—Solo tu estas lo suficientemente loco para volar esta cosa, Sai— Dijo sin siquiera mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Sai solo sonrió sin detener su andar — Entonces estas mas loco que yo, después de todo subirás y saltaras de el—

—Tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas— estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, pero en estos momento no podía perder ni un segundo.

Sin decir nada mas subieron al Black Hawk y en cuestión de segundos no se podían ver en las cercanías.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usando una vez mas usando el software, encontró algunas personas vivas, pero muy asustadas para hacer algo. Dirigiéndose por las calles llego a la iglesia de Raven's Gates y pudo ver tres personas entrando en ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Vamos, hay que refugiarnos— Jill, Peyton y Teddy entraron apresuradamente a la iglesia, detrás de ellos una gran cantidad de zombis se acercaba. Peyton cojeaba, al parecer la herida aun dolía.

La iglesia era grande y oscura, la poca luz que entraba era de colores debido a los vitrales, observaron el de San Miguel Arcángel, el guardián de los humanos, aquel que fue el primero en arrodillarse antes los humanos cuando dios los escogió como su creación mas grande. Y aquí estaban ellos, escondiéndose y huyendo de los muertos vivientes, que gran guardián tenían.

Peyton miro la cara de molestia de Jill. —No tienes que desquitarte con Dios— Jill dirigió su vista a Peyton. —Tienes razón, todo es culpa de Wesker— Su mirada se lleno de odio —Y cuando lo encuentre, estará muerto— Peyton negó con la cabeza, Jill se estaba llenando de odio y eso solo le traería dolor y sufrimiento.

—¡Largo de aquí!— un hombre caucásico, pelo rubio y muy nervioso les apuntaba con un arma. —Este es mi templo, yo me oculto aquí— las manos le temblaban —Hay espacio para todos— le contestó Teddy. —No me digas lo que tengo que hacer— apuntando ahora solamente a Teddy. —Calmate— trato de tranquilizar Peyton. Ahora le apuntaban a él —Baja el arma— el hombre pareció dudar. —Baja el arma— repitió Peyton. El hombre se calmo y lentamente bajo el arma. Teddy camino hacia un lado pero Peyton la detuvo. —Y tu, no te alteres—

Comenzó a llover en Raccoon City, los relámpagos le daban un aspecto mas tenebroso a la iglesia, destellos de luz atravesaban los vitrales y las gruesas gotas de lluvia los golpeaban. Un viento helado acompañaba la lluvia, y aun así los muertos vivientes recorrían las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Y bien? ¿La policía de Raccoon City tiene algún comentario sobre esas cosas?— La faceta de reportera de Teddy prevalecía a pesar de las circunstancias. Jill voltio a mirarla con un cigarro en la boca. —¿Para que es eso?— Pregunto Peyton. —Como testimonio— Contesto Teddy —Por si alguno de nosotros logra salir con vida— Sonrio de una manera sarcástica y bajo la cámara de video.

Un ruido seguido de un trueno puso alerta a todos, otro ruido se oye en las profundidades de la iglesia, pero a simple vista solo se podía ver la sombra de los arboles a través del vitral. Jill y Peyton se vieron, Jill asintió con la cabeza y se alejo a investigar. Tomo una de las armas que traía en las fundas sobaqueras y avanzo por un pasillo. El pasillo era amplio y oscuro, una ventana al final de él mostraba las sombras de las ramas que el viento movía fuertemente. Los destellos de los relámpagos alumbraban de vez en cuando, el eco de sus pisadas solo hacían mas tenebroso su andar.

Un ruido metálico a su derecha la alerto, apunto su arma y su vista hacia ese lugar, espero unos momentos pero ningún ruido fuera de los ya producidos por la lluvia se oyó. Volvió su vista al fondo del pasillo y siguió avanzando.

Una puerta de madera estaba frente a ella, la abrió lentamente, una luz se distinguía al fondo, llegando a ella encontró el living y a una persona. —¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto sin apartar su arma, sentada en una silla, mirando el fuego de la chimenea se encontraba una persona. Acercándose lentamente miro que se trataba de una mujer de edad ya avanzada, por su cabello teñido de blanco.

Bajo su arma y siguió acercándose, estaba a unos metros, estiro su mano hacia la persona. —¿Que estas haciendo?— Jill se giro bruscamente apuntando su arma. —¿Que ocurre?— pregunto al hombre frente a ella. —Es mi hermana, no esta bien— contesto el párroco. —Yo puedo ayudarla— ofreció Jill. —¡NO!— se interpuso entre la mujer y Jill. —¡Quítese!— Lo apartó del camino y miro a la mujer de frente. —Mejor vete— Jill miro con sorpresa a la mujer y con horror al padre. Dio unos pasos atrás y casi cae al suelo, miro aquello con lo que tropezó y se encontró con un cuerpo mutilado.

—¡La esta alimentando!— Miro con indignación al cura —Usted esta loco— La mujer amarrada con alambre a la silla trataba de soltarse, forcejeando. —Solo sal de aquí— hablo el padre resignado. La mujer escapo destruyendo la silla, Jill levanto su arma dispuesta a destrozarle el cráneo pero el párroco se interpuso desviando el arma, quedando expuesto a su hermana que sin remordimientos y guiada por los instintos primarios lo mordió en la yugular acabando con su vida.

En la nave (pasillo desde la entrada hasta el altar) de la Iglesia el grito del padre, acompañado por un relámpago asusto a los presentes. —Yo me voy de aquí— Teddy corrió a la salida. —Oye... oye, ¡NO!— Peyton trato de alcanzarla, pero ya era tarde, Teddy había abierto la puerta y los muertos vivientes que se encontraban afuera trataban de entrar. Teddy no podía aguantar mas, no tenia la fuerza para detenerlos, justo cuando estaba por ceder Peyton la ayudo ha cerrar la puerta. —Apurate, ayudanos— Grito Peyton a el otro hombre presente, este agarro una cruz de madera para atorar la puerta. —¡Atorala! ¡Atorala!— Apresuro Peyton.

Se alejaron de la puerta. Apunto mantuvo su arma al frentes, voltio hacia atrás, juraría que alguien paso por detrás de él, un ruido en el techo los alerto, como si alguien o algo caminara en el. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Pregunto sin bajar su arma. Peyton saco la suya junto con su linterna, cruzandolas y usando la linterna como mira apunto al techo, había estatuas de ángeles y santos, algo paso por el foco de luz rápidamente. Gruñidos comenzaron a oírse. —¡Aya!— grito Teddy y ambos giraron a su derecha. Vieron una criatura con forma humanoide pero debido a su velocidad la perdieron de vista.

—Rayos—Maldijo y comenzó a correr. —¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunto Teddy.

Peyton no bajo su arma y viendo corrar al otro sujeto le grito. —¡Oye! ¿que haces? ¡Ven aca!—

Subió las escaleras hasta estar en un cuarto, estaba oscuro, se estaba poniendo nervioso, avanzo a paso lento, el rechinido de un candelabro se oyó a su espalda, se volteo pero algo tumbo una pila de agua detrás de el, giro lentamente vigilando el techo pero desgraciadamente olvido mirar el suelo y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde.

Jill escucho el grito lastimero de alguien, tomo con las dos manos su arma y avanzo por el corredor, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llego a una puerta de vidrio, la atravesó para llegar al cuarto de donde provino el grito. Un destello alumbro brevemente el cuarto y gracias a el miro una pequeña sombra que provenía de debajo de una banca, se agacho y miro un revolver, se acostó en el suelo para alcanzarlo, le costo algo de trabajo llegar hasta el arma.

Se levanto justo a tiempo, el cuerpo sin vida y destrozado del aquel hombre que les apunto con el arma cuando llegaron a la iglesia cayo sobre la banca destruyéndola.

Miro el lugar de donde provino el cuerpo, una criatura humanoide se encontraba ahí, les disparo con las dos armas, pero la criatura huyo antes de que pudiera herirla. Comenzó a correr de regreso a la nave, no encontró a nadie ahí, gruñidos venían de varias direcciones.

—Peyton, Teddy— llamo en voz baja Jill. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, algo le cubrió la boca y la arrastro a la oscuridad, estaba forcejeando para liberarse hasta que vio a Peyton.

—Peyton—se quejo Jill. —Shhh— la callo Peyton le le indico que mirara al frente, Jill lo hizo y observo a la criatura. —Lo se, me tope con una— informo Jill. —Son tres, nos tienen atrapados—

—¿Que vamos a hacer?— hablo detrás de ellos Teddy. —Salir— prepararon sus armas y salieron al centro de la nave.

Peyton disparo sucesivamente a una de las criaturas, pero esta saltaba en el techo de un lugar a otro con una agilidad increíble, por mas que intentara le era imposible acertar un disparo, Jill fue por la segunda criatura, mientras Teddy se escondía entre unas bancas.

Trato de esconderse acostándose en el suelo, entre dos bacas, pero al mirar al frente miro de frente a la criatura, gracias a un relámpago pudo verla mas claramente, tenia una piel color roja y su cerebro era totalmente visible. Su lengua era larga y sobresalía de su boca.

Jill observo como la criatura estaba por saltar sobre ella, le disparo logrando desviar su salto, la bestia cayo sobre las bancas ocultando a Teddy de la tercera criatura y dejando atrapado a Peyton entre dos bancas.

Las criaturas se ocultaron nuevamente, mientras Teddy y los demás se reunieron en el centro. —Necesitamos mas municiones, ya no tengo— Jill fue la primera en hablar.

Una criatura cayo detrás de ellos, mostrando los dientes afilados como cierra. Peyton jalo el gatillo pero ninguna bala salio, la criatura estaba por atacar, cuando se oyó el sonido ronco proveniente del vitral principal, una luz amarilla provenía de él, y el ruido se oía cada vez mas fuerte.

El vitral se quebró atravesado por una motocicleta , Peyton, Jill y Teddy saltaron hacia las bancas, la moto aterrizo y siguió su camino atropellando a la criatura. Dio media vuelta se quito el casco y lo arrojo. —Muévanse—

Acelero en la moto y usando un salto mortal invertido abandono la motocicleta, por la inercia la moto siguió recto, el monstruo guiado por el ruido ataco a la moto. Desenfundo las armas y disparando al tanque de gasolina exploto la moto junto con la criatura. La llamarada alumbro toda la nave, giro las pistolas en los dedos y las guardo en las perneras.

Teddy localizo a otra de las criaturas, la cual salto sobre el altar, la mujer que mato a la primer criatura ahora portaba dos sub-ametralladoras, disparo al las cadenas que sostenían una cruz grande, al destruirlas la cruz aplasto a la criatura que estaba sobre el altar.

La criatura atropellada se recupero y se dispuso a atacarla, por lo que pateando una banca la obligo a que saltara sobre ella, aprovecho la oportunidad y le disparo a la cabeza.

Nuevamente cambio de armas, ahora con una escopeta se acerco a la que estaba atrapada bajo la cruz, apunto a la cabeza y jalo el gatillo.

—¿Quien demonios eres?— Interrogo Valentine. Recibiendo solo su mirada por respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las calles de Raccoon City un hombre de tez morena conducía un auto en medio de la lluvia, miro frente a el a un muerto viviente. —Muérete maldito— piso el acelerador a fondo destrozado al zombi.

—¡SI! ¡Diez puntos!— miro a su derecha para ver dos mujeres infectadas, de tez bronceada, vestidas solamente por un calzón de cuero negro, fijo su vista en los grandes senos y mojo sus labios, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de grandes pechos. El impacto contra un auto estacionado lo regreso a la realidad, salio del carro ileso y corrió por su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En algún lugar de la ciudad, agentes de Umbrella y del departamento de policías ya no trataban de controlar la situación sino de mantenerse con vida.

El agente Rudy dejo de disparar, buscaba un cartucho en su chaleco, la puerta detrás de él le callo encima al ser derribada por un infectado, trato de defenderse pero el infectado mordió su brazo. Un cuchillo de combate perforo la cabeza del infectado dejándolo libre, su compañero se acerco a el para ayudarlo, Rudy saco una granada la lanzo a algunos infectados que se acercaban a ellos.

Poco a poco cada policía y agente fue cayendo, siendo devorados por los muertos vivientes, el agente Olivera ordeno a lo que quedaba de su escuadrón a retirarse, se escabulleron por un callejón. —¡Aquí Olivera! ¡Solicitamos una inmediata evacuación por helicóptero!— A través de una cámara en el callejón el doctor Ashford observaba a los agentes retirarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mi nombre es Alice— Contesto por fin la mujer. —Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarlos— comenzó a caminar observándolos. —¿Encontrarnos? ¿Eres una rescatista?— Pregunto Peyton.

—No, pero si queremos salir de aquí tendremos que serlo— Lo miro seriamente. —¿Que quieres decir?— se giro a mirar a Teddy. —Una persona me contacto—

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cuarenta y Cinco Antes:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice salio de la tienda, estaba algo desorientada después de los recuerdos, no tenia idea de a donde dirijirse. Camino por la calle, a un lado un teléfono comenzó a sonar, se apresuro a alejarse antes de que el ruido atrajera a los zombis. Varios metros después del primer teléfono, otro sonó, frunció el ceño, nuevamente se alejo, pero una vez mas comenzó a sonar otro teléfono. —Hola—

—_Pensé que jamas contestarías_— La voz de un hombre provino del teléfono. —¿Quien eres?— pregunto Alice, pero no respondieron. —_Puedo sacarte de la cuidad_— se dio cuenta de una cámara que la seguía. —_Pero antes tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo__— _Alice presto atencion. —¿_Estas lista para hacer un trato?__— _El doctor miraba las reacciones de la mujer atreves de su computadora. —¿_Tengo __opción__?__— _escucho la voz de la chica. —No si quieres sobrevivir esta noche—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Actualidad::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Se apellida Ashford y esta a cargo de la división de investigación en genética viral de la corporación Umbrella— Teddy grababa cada palabra dicha por Alice.

—¿Que quiere de nosotros?— pregunto Jill. —Su hija Angela esta atrapada en la ciudad, Umbrella debió evacuarla pero no pudieron, se oculta en su escuela. Encontrándola, nos ayudara a salir del perímetro— Todos estaban serios. —No hay trato, buscaremos un edificio con muros gruesos, puertas fuertes y ahí nos refugiaremos. Nos quedaremos ahí a esperar ayuda— Respondió Peyton. —Jamas nos ayudaran, Ashford dice que Umbrella no puede contener la infección, así que al amanecer Raccoon City pasara por una desinfección— respondió Alice

—¿A-a que te refieres con desinfección?— tartamudeo Teddy. Alice se mantuvo en silencio un momento. —Un misil táctico nuclear de precisión—

—¿De cuanto?— se apresuro a preguntar Valentine. —Cinco kilo toneladas— Respondio.

—Diablos— Jill torció la cara. —No puedo creerlo— Negó Peyton. —¿Que significa?— Alice miro a Teddy. —Significa que eliminaran la infección y todo rastro de ella—

—¡No pueden! ¡NO PUEDEN! ¡NO PUEDEN OCULTAR ALGO ASI, SALDRA EN TODOS LOS PERIODICOS!— le grito Peyton. —Lo cubrirán— le dijo Teddy, como periodista sabia de esas cosas.

—Lo tienen planeado, dirán que en la planta nuclear hubo una explosión— siguió Alice —Un trágico accidente— respondió mecánicamente Teddy. —Ni siquiera Umbrella es capaz de hacer eso— negó Peyton —¿No es capaz? Tu estuviste ahí, en el puente, sabes con exactitud de lo que Umbrella es capaz— El veneno en la voz de Jill no paso desapercibido. Peyton bufaba de la ira, se levanto como y miro a los ojos a Alice. —¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿¡EH!?— Alice lo miro y sonrio. —Debemos irnos antes de que amanezca—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—_Est__amos sombre la ciudad_— Escucho por el transmisor, se levanto del asiento y se acerco a una compuerta. —Llego el momento, abre la compuerta Sai— Movió unos interruptores y una compuerta comenzó a abrirse. —Trata de no morir, que aun me debes algunos favores— una media sonrisa adornaba su cara. —_Si no regreso puedes quedarte con mi motocicleta, siempre la has querido_— y con la compuerta abierta salto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento movía sus rebeldes cabellos, miro desde la ciudad, 33,000 metros lo separaban del suelo y sin dudarlo salto, desendia a una velocidad asombrosa, en pocos segundos estaría golpeando el suelo, cerro los ojos y una delgada capa de color rojo cubrió su cuerpo y un instante después impacto con el suelo.

El impacto levanto una cortina de tierra, de entre el polvo podía verse la figura de un hombre saliendo del cráter, sus facciones no eran visibles por la oscuridad. Un rayo alumbro el lugar mostrando unos ojos rojos con el iris alargado. —Hora de entrar en acción— y con el final del rayo desapareció en la oscuridad.


End file.
